Promotional mailings are and have been a significant part of present day life. As technology has become more sophisticated, as with large scale use of computer operated printers, ink jet printing and the like, the scale of promotional mailings has increased. That is to say, the number of mailings made has increased as has the number of intended recipients for any given mailing.
Because of the sophisticated technology utilized and alluded to above, the increases are readily tolerable from most cost standpoints. However, economies of scale and/or decreases in per unit cost as a result of improved technologies do not apply to one facet of promotional mailings--the cost of postage. Except in the case of extremely small mailings, the unit cost of a mailing remains the same regardless of the number of pieces in a given mailing or the number of mailings made by a given source.
The present invention is intended to reduce the unit cost of promotional mailing.